Sweet Kisses
by panskiss123
Summary: Eugene sneaks down to the kitchen in the middle of the night for a midnight snack and starts to bake a cake. What happens when Rapunzel is added to the sweet concoction? Pretty smutty, one-shot, please R&R if you liked it :-)


Eugene Fitzherbert was not used to such finery as the things that surrounded him in his new bedroom. Being betrothed to the Princess, however, he should get used to living a life of luxury. Never had he dreamed that he would be here, in the royal palace that he so often had stared at and wished for his own. Never had he dreamed that he would be sleeping in the finest bed in the Kingdom. And never had he dreamed that he would be getting married to the most beautiful, wonderful woman who ever lived.

It had been several months since Eugene had brought Rapunzel home and he had been delighted and pleasantly surprised how well the King and Queen had taken to him. Considering that he was an outlaw and a fugitive, he was even more surprised that they had given him permission to ask for Rapunzel's hand (he had a feeling they were so happy about having her back, they could care less who she would marry). So Rapunzel and Eugene had both been forced to endure hours upon hours of tedious lessons on being royal and the like. Eugene thought on more than one occasion that this wasn't the life for him but then he had to take a look at his betrothed and decided being with her was worth it. But Eguene- once Flynn Rider, was a man of the street and he had certain, ahem, _needs_. Not that Rapunzel hadn't been teasing him for weeks now. He recalled a sweet afternoon a few days ago when they had snuck up to her room and he had captured her against her door and had plundered her mouth fiercely. His hands had slid up her thigh and had come into contact with the creamy flesh underneath her dress. Her trembling hands had undone his doublet and her fingers threaded through his hair as she pressed eagerly against him, gasping at what she felt between them. Rapunzel was a smart girl and she had learned much during her time in the Tower. As horrible as that woman was, Mother Gothel had provided Rapunzel with many books on many different subjects (probably so she would never have to answer any questions herself) but Eugene had learned just how much Rapunzel knew one night and it drove him mad. She used that knowledge to tease him mercilessly and she had taken to playing with his knee under the table during dinnertime. Eugene had to dash out of the room and lock himself in his room so that he could take care of himself every time and Rapunzel loved the control she had over her man. Eugene groaned as he remembered the feel of Rapunzel's lips on his skin, the taste of her lips…and it didn't take long before those thoughts made his body react. He glanced down and shook his head. Throwing the covers back, he slipped on a pair of trousers and glanced at himself in the mirror. No one would see him, he decided and he opened the door and peered down the hallway. His stomach was grumbling and he decided to grab a midnight snack from the kitchen. Tiptoeing quietly through the Castle, he made his way down the winding corridors until he came to the royal kitchen. Biting his lip, he peered through the baskets and found nothing that looked appetizing. His eyes caught sight of a cookbook full of baking recipes and he smiled. He remembered when he and the other boys would sneak down to the kitchen in the orphanage and bake a cake. When the headmistress found them, he would share the cake so she would not be furious. He grinned, thinking it would be a delicious surprise for Rapunzel when she woke up. Gathering the ingredients in his arms, he spread everything out over the table and set to work.

Rapunzel pushed the door to the kitchen open and a sweet smell reached her. What on earth could Cook be making at this hour? Keeping quiet, she peered around the corner and gasped. There was a nearly naked man leaning over the table. Rapunzel's eyes widened at the flexing muscles in his back, the sun-kissed flesh, and the way the trousers hugged his firm body. But she shook herself, remembering there was a man in her kitchen! She looked around and grabbed a frying pan from the wall. Holding it out in front of her, she approached the stranger cautiously.

Eugene heard the footsteps and whirled around right as Rapunzel was about to bring the frying pan down.

"Easy there Blondie!" his hands grasped her wrist and she gasped, dropping the pan. With quick reflexes, Eugene caught it and set it on the table. His brow raised at his betrothed.

"I thought you were through knocking me out with that frying pan! What are you doing down here anyway?"

"I didn't know it was you!" His brow raised even higher.

"Who else would be in your kitchen baking you a cake?"

"I thought someone had broken in! It _has_ happened to me before," she gave him a pointed look. "Wait, did you say baking a cake?" He grinned.

"It was supposed to be a surprise. I hope you like chocolate." Rapunzel nodded eagerly and moved closer to him. Eugene swiped at the bowl with his finger, coating it with a generous amount of chocolate, and offered it to her. Biting her lip, she moved forward and took his finger into her mouth, sucking on it with relish. Her actions made Eugene's heart race and his breath to come out in gasps. Rapunzels' wide eyes went to his as her tongue raked over his finger, then moving on to his other fingers. She sucked on his flesh eagerly, tasting the sweet combination of chocolate and whatever sweetness Eugene possessed. She took a step back from him and her wide eyes traveled over his body. She had never seen him in this state of dress and the sight was too lovely to behold. She had admired his muscles from the back but it was so much better from the front. His trousers were riding low on his hips so she could see tantalizing peek of hair on his pelvic region.

Eugene was acutely aware of Rapunzel's scrutiny of him and he was also acutely aware of what sort of reaction his body usually produced from the opposite sex. But with Rapunzel, it was different. The fact that she was staring at him with love, not lust, made him want her that much more. Giving her a brilliant smile, he quickly went back to the cake and set it among the flames in the large oven-like device the kitchen had. He moved back to her and handed her the spoon to lick. Rapunzel gave him a shy glance before she smeared a bit of the batter all over Eugene's golden chest. He quickly looked down with wide eyes and caught her seductive glance. He felt his trousers growing tighter by the minute and he grabbed Rapunzel for a passionate kiss. She moaned as she felt his love for her flowing through him and her hands went up around his neck and into his hair. His hands traveled down her sides, brushing against the side of her breast and causing her to gasp. When they broke the kiss, Eugene noticed she had gotten batter on her cheek and neck and he smiled. Bringing her closer, his tongue darted out over her flesh and he sucked in earnest.

"This could be some delicious fun," he whispered huskily, making her shiver. He went back to her lips and his hands roamed over her body, making their way up her tiny satin nightgown and grasped her round breasts. Moving his tongue along her face and neck, he made his way down to suck at her throat and he found a pert nipple straining through the sheer material. Leaning down, he sucked at it and heard her gasp and moan and he broke away and stared at the wet spot he had left. Lifting her in his strong arms, her legs wrapped around his waist and he crushed her mouth with his. She noticed his hands pulling at her gown and she didn't protest as he flung the material aside. He broke the kiss to stare down at her, seeing her for the first time. She was even more perfect than he could have imagined. She bit her lip in anticipation, afraid of what Eugene might think. When he didn't say anything, she grew more nervous.

"I-I know I'm not…pretty as those girls you might have known before me, but-" she was cut off by his fierce kiss as his hold on her tightened and he started to lower her to the floor. Her back came into contact with the cold stone and she let out a gasp. Eugene looked around and quickly threw down a towel so she may be more comfortable. He leaned over her and stroked her cheek.

"You are the most perfect creature on this earth," he said softly. Slowly, he leaned down and trailed his tongue down to her breasts, where he ravaged her flesh and she grabbed at his hair, holding his head in place. Her legs were wrapped tightly around his waist and she could feel his hardened length through his thin trousers.

"Oh Eugene," she squealed, throwing her head back. His desire for her grew and he let out a low growl. His hands crept lower and cupped against her tender core, growling at how wet she was. Rapunzel reached over him and grabbed the chocolate-covered spoon and smeared it over her flesh. Her nipples hardened as the sticky substance covered her mounds and she smiled up at Eugene.

"Now you have more of a reason to taste me."

"I had enough of a reason before, believe me," he said, leaning down to kiss her again. She cried out as his mouth closed over her breast, cleaning it of all the chocolate and feasting upon her. She was finding it immensely difficult to focus on what his hands were doing while his mouth was devouring her but he had pulled the ribbons from her drawers and had slid his hand inside. She let out a squeal as his hand passed over her hidden treasure and his finger gently slid inside. His cock pulsated when he felt how wet and tight she was and he continued to lick and suck along her chest. She had covered herself in chocolate and he delighted in finding it all over her warm skin. She started to buck her hips to meet his hand, losing herself in delicious ecstasy. Eugene added a second finger and she bit her lip and moaned as she felt herself being stretched. Pumping his hand in and out, he brought his head up from her chest to stare down at her and he noted her wide eyes and heaving chest. He removed his hand from her drawers and brought his fingers to his lips. Her eyes widened at his boldness as he closed his eyes and smiled.

"You're sweeter than chocolate," he said with a smirk. Before she knew it, he was pulling the material down her legs and they joined her gown on the floor. He lowered himself to his elbows and gently blew on her core, making her buck her hips and cry out. Spreading her folds with his fingers, his tongue darted in and out of her, making her hands go to her hair as she cried out his name. Eugene couldn't get enough of her, as he spread her wider and sank deeper into her. Her hands grabbed at his hair as she succumbed to the sweet pleasure. She felt a rushing feeling unlike anything she had ever experienced and suddenly she went limp. Eugene removed his mouth from her and sat back on his knees to stare at his love.

"My…goodness," she gasped. With a smile, he swooped down on her for another kiss and he pushed her damp hair out of her eyes. Her hands rested on his cheek for a moment until she tried to sit up.

"What's the matter?"

"It's my turn for some dessert," she said with a seductive grin, as she pushed him back and leaned over him. Eugene felt his heart skip a beat at this dominating turn of events and he willingly succumbed to her kisses as she pressed her breasts against his bare chest. Her knee brushed up against his hardened arousal and he groaned.

"Rapunzel," he gasped. Giving him a smug smile, she spread the cake batter over his golden flesh until she reached the edge of his trousers, where she could clearly see what she was doing to him. Shyly, she cupped him through the material and he let out a small cry. Her eyes flew to his and she bit her lip.

"Did I hurt you?"

"You're going to kill me, Blondie, if you keep that up."

"Am I not supposed to…I mean, can't I touch it?" He smiled.

"Of course you can. But you don't have to if you don't want to. We can stop at anytime, Rapunzel."

"You don't want to do this with me? Am I not…getting the job done?" Eugene almost let out a laugh at how adorable she was. He leaned up and conquered her mouth with his, their tongues doing a furious dance. He grasped her hand and brought it down to his straining cock.

"You feel that? Only you can make me feel like this. I love you Rapunzel and I don't want to pressure you in any way. Of course I want to do all of this with you but I love you too much and respect you too much to force you to do anything you don't want to do." Her small hand closed around him through the cloth and she pushed him back down. Tugging at the waistband of his trousers, she hastily slid them down over his toned legs and he kicked them aside. Her eyes widened as she finally saw what she had been feeling and he marveled at the size and beauty. Forgetting her hands were still covered in cake batter, she gripped him tightly and he threw his head back and closed his eyes. She pumped up and down, clumsily at first but quickly finding her own rhythm that had him panting and moaning her name. All of a sudden, white fluid came spurting out and Eugene threw his head back and cried out her name. She stared down at him, fascinated and bit her lip. His chest heaving, he opened his eyes and saw her looking down at him with confusion and wonder.

"I told you, it's what you do to me."

"I made you feel that good?"

"I do this to myself sometimes," he confessed in a low voice, "and I think of you everytime." Rapunzel couldn't help but grin. Eugene glanced down and saw he was covered in sticky cake batter.

"Hand me a towel, won't you?"

"I have a better idea," she said in a low voice that made his cock spring to life again. Lowering her head between his thighs, her tongue went to his delicate flesh and he gasped and fell back down, his hands gripping at his hair. Rapunzel's mouth carried him to heaven and beyond and his hands clutched at her hair, his eyes squeezed shut.

"Ffffffuck," he whispered as he came undone. Her lips had left him just as he had released and he sank back onto the floor, completely spent. She lay down beside him and rested her head on his heaving chest. His fingers played with her hair and they ran over the uneven edges that he himself had made.

"Eugene?" came her muffled voice around his chest.

"Mm?"

"I think the cake is done." Eugene smelled something burning and he scrambled up and ran to the oven. There was hardly anything left, only a few burned crumbles. He sighed and leaned against the table, shaking his head.

"Eh, well. I tried." Rapunzel's arms wrapped around his waist and she leaned her cheek against his back.

"I think we've had enough dessert for one night."

END


End file.
